Catégorie:Aht Urhgan
Category:ZonesCategory:Géographie politique en:Aht Urhgan __NOEDITSECTION__ L’Empire d’Aht Urhgan domine le continent d’Aradjiah, et s’étend à l’Est de Mindartia. Cette nation massive se trouve entre le Gugru Blue et les pays de l’Extrême-Orient et est gouvernée par la Sainte Impératrice, une dirigeante dont les pouvoirs sont autants religieux que séculaires. Pendant la Guerre de Cristal, les forces alliées d’Altana—dont Tavnazia, un des plus gros partenaires commerciaux de l’Empire—réquisitionnèrent l’aide des armées d’Aht Urhgan. Malgré des demandes répétées, l’Empire demeura isolé et n’envoya pas un seul soldat. Ces actions eurent pour effet un froid diplomatique entre les nations de l’Ouest et celles des régions orientales. L’Empire est actuellement en guerre avec ses voisins de l’Extrême-Orient. Al Zahbi Protégée par de hauts remparts, la forteresse imprenable de la cité d’Al Zahbi est la capitale de la partie Ouest du vaste Empire d’Aht Urhgan. La cité est un véritable labyrinthe dont les toits de pierre se rejoignent pour former des dédales autour de structures construites sur un niveau plus élevé. Les dessins sinueux aperçus à travers la cité représentent le roi-serpent à deux têtes Zahak, symbole de l’Empire. Al Zahbi est divisée en trois quartiers : Le quartier des roturiers Ce nouveau quartier héberge les habitants étrangers ou ceux dont la nationalité a été confisquée. Les attaques des hommes-bêtes sont une menace constante à cause de la position géographique du district Dans le jeu cette aire est appellée Al Zahbi (référencé sur la map), bien que c'est seulement un des trois zone de cette ville. Le quartier marchand Ce pavillon bigarré héberge des marchands et artisans qui fournissent leurs services à une convergence de commerçants, mercenaires et aventuriers de terres étrangères. Ce district dispose de deux ports, l’un faisant face à la mer intérieure au Nord, l’autre donnant sur la mer ouverte du Sud. Le quartier marchand sert aussi de barrière Ouest à l’Empire. Dans le jeu cette aire est appellée Aht Urhgan Portes Blanches (référencé sur la map). Le quartier impérial Il s’étend derrière un mur blanc colossal qui sépare le district du reste de la cité. Le magnifique Palais Impérial, le complexe militaire et les résidences de la famille impériale pavent les rues mais les habitants non-ressortissants ne sont pas autorisés à y entrer. Culture Years of warfare with past enemies such as the Kingdom of Ephramad and new foes such as the nations of the Far East have seen the Empire of Aht Urhgan develop a somewhat militaristic culture. The constant conflict with the beastmen forces that dominate nearby regions forced the Empire to develop a strong military force which has come to have a major impact on the every day life of it's citizens. Living Standards While citizens living in the Imperial and Merchant's ward enjoy a good standard of living those in the commoner's ward are subject to constantly worsening conditions due to the constant beastmen attacks. However thanks to the leadership of the Grand Vizier, petty crimes have been greatly reduced. Military Organization Imperial Army These soldiers receive a stipend from the Aht Urhgan Empire for their services. As members of the Imperial Army, they possess not only quality weapons and armor, but have also received extensive training. Among their number are seasoned veterans who have been brought in from the front lines of the conflict with the Far East. The Immortals The Grand Vizier directly commands this unit of elite special forces. Their original duty was to protect the Empress from harm and maintain order in the Empire, but they also participate in Besieged battles under certain conditions.The Immortals led by Captain Raubahn use the skills learned in their rigorous blue mage training to command the defending army in battle and provide logistic support. Mercenaries Ignoring the views of her advisors, Empress Nashmeira has recently ordered a large-scale recruitment of mercenaries to deal with the barbaric races inhabiting the lands that surround the Imperial capital. To this end she has employed the Salaheem's Sentinels mercenary company to provided support for the imperial forces. Since then many adventurers have taken up positions as mercenaries in the Near East as an opportunity to explore the region. The Empire also hires beastmen mercenaries, particularly Goblins and Qiqirn. Goblins are employed only when the treasury permits, while Qiqirn are usually employed under extreme circumstances. Serpent Generals These five generals have been personally charged by the Empress with the defense of Al Zahbi. They are each allowed a name that corresponds with the symbols of the Empire. The Imperial symbols consist of five serpents, each associated with an element--fire, water, earth, wind, and the heavens.